Love isn't for the weak
by Ilovedyoudarling
Summary: When Gerard's birthday comes around and he and and Frank are forced to share a hotel room they start something that can either make them stronger or tear everything to pieces. Ferard. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So as you know this is my first story. I have wanted to write a Ferard for a while now but just got the courage.**

**Enjoy! **

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

"Sh! You'll wake him!" That was Mikey's voice always trying to be considerate of others especially when they were sleeping so that he was always considered. Mikey was always being helpful he learned bass so that the band could have a bass player. He convinced my Grandmother to buy me my first guitar and he talked our parents into allowing us to go. Yes we both were in our twenties so it was okay but we really wanted our parents to be okay with our decision. Mikey has always been there for me so I was not-surprised by his comment. But this time it was so I wouldn't wake up until he wanted me too which was after the surprise birthday party was fully prepared. I was in the middle of drawing a picture of Frank. I only drew pictures of Frank when I was alone. The reason was that most of my drawings of Frank are of him naked. Yes, I am in love with Frank Anthony Iero. I have been since I first kissed him onstage. I put away the drawing and went to sleep. Hoping that I could get some rest before they woke me up to party all night.

**Flashback**

"_Okay Gee are you ready to go out and do this?" Frank asked worrying that I didn't want to help him with his plan anymore. "Of course I am ready! When have I ever not been ready for a performance?" I asked jokingly knowing that wasn't what he was talking about but I was trying to lighten the mood because honestly I was freaking out. I was then brought out of my thoughts when Ray accidentally hit the back of my leg with his guitar. "Lets go!" Ray said excitedly but I knew Ray and I could tell he was as nervous as I was. Frank laughed at us. "You two are so worried about this but I know it will be fine. Trust me." We all walked onstage then and started playing. In the middle of the fourth song I walked over to Frank and kissed him hard on the mouth. Frank dropped his guitar which left it just hanging there and he kissed me back. We broke apart and kept performing like nothing ever happened. After the last song we said goodnight and left. I then went straight to then bus and went to sleep. Dreaming of Frank that night. _

**End of flashback. **

**Frank's P.O.V. **

I went up to Gerard's bed to here him moaning my name. I had to hold back a laugh. I knew Gerard liked me. I liked him too but it was too fun to watch him watch me then just ask him out. I shook him softly and waited knowing he would wake up in a couple seconds. I decided to count. Twelve seconds later his eyes blink open and he yawns. He then seemed to realize I was there and blushed. I grinned. Somebody had remembered there dream and was quite red. "Gee come to the living room I wanna show you something." He didn't answer just threw on some jeans and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door hard. He then came back out ten minutes later looking upset. "Gee whats wrong?" "It's my birthday. You guys are throwing me a surprise party and I just want to cry." "Why do you want to cry and how did you know?" "I heard you guys talking about an hour ago and I want to cry because I am in love with you and I want you to love me back but who could love me? I'm a drug AND alcohol addict, I'm so fucked up nobody could possibly love me." I then did something neither of us expected. I kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but then he kissed me back and it was a real kiss not that fake shit we do onstage or with fans around this was passion and love. We opened our mouths at the same time and Gerard moaned. Knowing Mikey was probably listening I pulled away and whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday." I then left him alone wondering why I did that and what this meant for the band.

When I entered what the band calls the living room of the tour bus Ray and Bob were looking at me weird. I was about to ask what was up but at that moment Gerard I guess turned the shower on so they became distracted with the finishing touches. When we were done with that Mikey pulled me aside to talk about getting the cake and when we got to the bedroom area we talked about where to get it and Ray went to pick it up. "Hey Frank!" Mikey said from his bed. "Come here a sec." I walked to Mikey's bed which was right next to Gerard's. "Yeah? What's up Mikey? What do you need?" "Do you like my brother?" He said right away. Mikey wasn't one to 'beat around the bush'. "Yeah I do. I think I may be in love with him." Mikey nodded. "Then I will let what happens happen. But Frank, don't hurt him." "You got it Mikes." I winked and walked out.

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel. I walked over to the door of the bathroom ad opened it. "Do you like my brother?" I waited wondering if whoever was in there would answer him. "Yeah I do." It was Frank. "- may be in love with him." Wait? Was he saying that he was in love with me? He at least likes me. I ran back to the bathroom and cried. Frank Iero, the man I have been in love with for years likes me. I have a chance! I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I called hoping it was anyone but- "Hey I need to piss are you almost done in there?" Frank. The one person I didn't want to see me crying at this moment was at the door. "I'm coming out now." "Well hurry the fuck up." I jumped up and opened the door. Frank looked startled but then glanced what I was wearing which was a towel. That's it. He grinned. He grabbed my arm and when I thought he was going to take me somewhere he pushed past me and closed the bathroom door. I walked to my bed and changed into a black t-shirt and some ripped jeans. I then walked to the living room and was unsurprised by the amount of effort put into my party. There were balloons and streamers and cake and Mikey, Ray, Frank and Bob were leaning against the sofa smiling. But I couldn't help but notice that Frank wasn't wearing a shirt. Or that his eyes were tinted with lust. I was suddenly aware that everyone was looking at me expecting me to be surprised. All except Frank. Who was no longer looking at my face but my crotch. I was now fully aware that I had a full erection. Frank suddenly looked me right in the eyes and I could tell he knew too.

**Frank's P.O.V.**

I could tell that he knew what I had just been staring at. I couldn't help it. He had put on the jeans I had let him borrow last week that he had yet to give back. I was very aware that Mikey was staring at me with a little too knowing eyes. "Happy Birthday Gerard!" Ray and Bob said hugging him. "Thanks guys! I can't believe you threw me a party." "Give it up Gerard we all know you knew. Frank told us." Mikey said. Gerard glared playfully at me. "Frank! You betrayed me!" "Sorry Gee but just cause it's your birthday doesn't mean you get EVERYTHING you want." He looked like he wanted to say something but Ray interrupted. "We decided to go to a hotel for your birthday and spend the night there. You and Frank will share a room me and Mikey and Bob will be alone." "Why you and Mikey?" I asked. "And why me and Gee?" "Actually Mikey suggested it." Bob said. "Mikes?" Gerard asked. "Well Frank and Gerard get along the best so they should be in a room together and Bob kicks in his sleep. Nobody wants to be kicked so it makes sense for Ray and I to share." "Okay." I said. We drove to the hotel and got our rooms. Me and Gee went to our room which was five doors down from Bob and six from Mikey and Ray. Mikey picked out the rooms so I figured he was trying to get me and Gerard together. I was half way asleep when I felt something on my neck. It felt like lips. "Gee?" I felt a vibration on my neck and I realized he was asking me what without stopping what he was doing. "What are you dong?" Instead of answering Gerard brought his lips to mine.

**A.N. So sorry for the way that ended. I promise a second chapter will be posted soon. **

**Goodbye for now, **

**I Loved You Darling**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I kinda worked my ass off to write this. I had so much to do today but I promised somebody special that it would be up...so it's here! It is completely un-edited. My 'friend' never responded to me. Disclaimer: I don't own MCR or the guys. **

**Frank's P.O.V.**

Gerard's lips were soft and wet just like the first time we kissed. A complete difference from my chapped and hard lips. I rolled over and straddled him. I rocked our hips together enjoying the friction from my jeans rubbing my very hard dick. It hurt and yet it felt so damn good too. I quickly brought my lips down onto his. He moaned. GOD, he moans like a porn star. My hands go right to his pants. I slip one underneath and stroke his erection with a gentle finger. He looks at me with lust-filled eyes and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking. "Gee, what are you thinking about?" "How much I wanna suck you off and how hard you're going to fuck me." I groaned. I felt his hands travel down to my jeans. I helped him take off my pants and I threw them across the room. He chuckled and flipped us around. I held my breath once I felt his tongue playing with the bottom of my shirt. He then brought his lips to the shell of my ear and licked it. "Breathe babe, I don't want you to pass out on me." My breaths came very uneven. He then pulled off my boxers and licked the underside of my cock, one of my hands playing with my balls. I moaned. He then took my dick into his mouth fully and sucked, hard. I just can't stop moaning. I then feel him take me out of his mouth and I hiss as the cold air hits my sensitive cock. When he figured out that what made me hiss he breathed on my cock very, very slowly. "Fuck...Gee...please...lemme fuck you." "Oh GOD yes!" He moaned flipping us again. I brought two fingers up to his mouth. He eagerly sucked on them. Once they were wet enough I slipped on into his ass and he winced. I kissed his neck hoping it would sooth him. He was soon begging for another finger. I pushed it in and started moving and stretching. When I felt he was fully prepared I lined my dick up pushed it in slowly. I heard whimpering and crying. I kissed him on the lips and I could feel his tears. "I'm so sorry baby." I muttered breaking the kiss. "Move." I obliged and moved. He started panting and moaning. I then heard him say "faster." I moved faster and started to thrust harder. We were both panting hard. I could feel my orgasm nearing so I reached between us and started to stroke Gerard's dick slowly. About a minute later I felt Gerard's walls clench around me and he screamed. It took me only couple more thrust to finish. I pulled out and laid down next to him. I fell asleep right away. A smile on my face.

**Gerard's P.O.V. **

I woke up and felt sore. I grinned as I remembered what had occurred last night. I looked over at Frank and he was sound asleep. He is so adorable when he is asleep. I shake him gently and his eyes blink open. "Morning Frankie." "Morning." He grumbled. I went to go get some coffee but was dragged back down to kiss the love of my life. I pulled away and went to our bathroom. I started the shower and got in. I began humming Helena. I didn't hear the door open and I didn't hear the shower curtain open but I defiantly felt that amazing mouth and tongue on a very lucky area. I moaned. He started bobbing up and down and I couldn't help it. I pulled his hair, hard. He moaned sending vibrations down to my feet. He very gently grazed the vain under my cock with his teeth. I couldn't hold it anymore. I thrust into his mouth riding out my orgasm. He swallowed every little bit. I pulled him up to me and kissed him passionately. I then washed us both and we got out. We changed and went to the lobby. We found Bob, Ray and Mikey waiting for us. Mikey grinned and handed me a cup of coffee. I blushed as I realized everyone knew what we had done last night. I walked out of the hotel and to the bus. I looked back and Ray had followed me out. "Hey man, I don't think I can deal with you and Frank fucking every night so try to contain yourselves for the most part." He winked and went to his bed laughing. They walked out of the hotel and I went to my bed and took out my sketch book and drew Frank's face. Just his face. Every detail. I loved everything about him. Every little detail. I see footsteps approaching my bed I quickly put away my book and looked out. It was Frank. "Hey, Gee, Can I talk to you?" "Sure. What about?" "Can we go for a walk?" "Sure!" I got up and we left. We went to the local park. We sat on the swings and sat in silence for a while. "So I'll get right to the point." "Yeah,,," "Will you go out with me? As my boyfriend?" "Of course!" He got up and kissed me. I can't believe that this amazing man was mine. I was so happy. I felt like I could do anything. I laughed. I haven't laughed in a while. It felt good. It was all because of him. The fans would be ecstatic. I hope. Nothing could get me out of my good mood though.

**Frank's P.O.V.**

_I got ready to play The Ghost Of You. It was the last song of the night and we were all very tired. I looked over at Gerard and smiled. He was the best thing that had happened to me. He walked over and I saw that he was really upset. "Gerard! What's wrong?!" "You! Ever since my birthday I have been hurt and threatened! I can't do it anymore! I'm done." WHA- NO!" All I can hear is the laughter. The evil laughter. I feel it then. The pain that comes with losing somebody you love. I can end it all it wont take much. It would be good for everyone. If it would make Gerard happy...I've got the drugs that could do it back at the bus. If I could just sneak out. "Frank, I told you not to hurt my brother! Just leave!" _I then woke up.


End file.
